AnaBeautiful
by freeway whores
Summary: JackOC. Yes, she's anorexic. Yes, it'll take the romance a while to blossom. And yes, I am a moron for starting a new story while my other one's still unfinished.
1. AnaBeautiful

AN: Ummmmmm. Here's a stretch.... I got this idea from reading a fanfic where it was the usual "Captain Jack Sparrow: hate each other (but really love each other), love each other, have sex later with no worries about getting pregnant" kind of fic and the hate each other part really stuck with me. And the getting pregnant part too. So I got the idea for this fic. Where a non-Johnny fan gets transported into the movie. And to prevent pregnancy, she will be deep into anorexia and will not be riding the crimson waves of Red River Valley. But 'cause I L-O-V-E love a happy ending, they will end up falling in love. And possibly having sex. So... here's the beginning and if you like it or are just curious... then tell me and I'll write more. Hope this doesn't suck.

Libba turned on the TV with a look in her eyes that was devoid of any joy she had felt earlier that day. She couldn't believe she had caved in. Well, yes, she could. She was a fat worthless piece of shit and she knew it. She caved in! And while she was fasting too! Didn't she have an ounce of control in her body? But the chocolate cake looked so delicious! And it was only one bite. One bite. Who was she kidding? She ate the whole fucking slice.

Libba turned off the TV and walked to the bathroom she shared with her suitemates. After fifteen minutes of shoving her fat fingers down her throat, the brown mess came out along with a wave of acid from her stomach.

There. All better now. With a sigh of relief, Libba walked over to the couch to watch some more TV. She'd begin another fast tomorrow.

She flipped the TV on and immediately changed it over to STARZ to see what was playing. Pirates of the Caribbean.... 'Why do they feed this crap to us?', thought Libba, 'Can't they see that we've got better things to do than pine over Johnny Depp's short bod?' And he was short. Compared to her at least. Libba was five feet and nine inches tall. Libba grew exhausted and annoyed by Johnny Depp's less than mediocre performance as Captain Jack Sparrow, so she picked up her duffle bag along with her car keys and drove to the gym.

The place was almost completely full and Libba had half the mind to turn away and do her exercises at the suite. But she didn't. She deserved this humiliation. Maybe a little humiliation was what she needed. Maybe she needed to see the others glancing at her fatty legs and arms with disgusted looks as she bounced along on the treadmill.

Libba carefully stepped on the machine as she tried to ignore the sharp glances being thrown her way. They were staring and she hadn't even begun to run! Was she really that hideous? Libba turned the speed of the treadmill from one up to five miles per hour. As soon as she had begun, she felt the fat jiggle and she felt the eyes on her back. She turned the speed up to six and she became lightheaded.

She began the slow rhythmic chant and sped the tempo up along with the speed. "Fat. Ugly. Whore. Fat Ugly Whore. Fat! Ugly! Whore!" The speed increased and she was now running eight and a half miles per hour. How she had the energy, she didn't know.

Fat! Ugly! Whore! FatUglyWhore. FatUglyWhore. FatUGLYwhore! Fatuglywhore! So fat... that even Ana... can't save you!

Her breathing became more labored as she increased the speed up to twelve miles per hour. The highest it would go. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she ran harder and harder. All while still repeating the chant in her head. Now people were really staring.

Libba closed her eyes and tried to keep up with the treadmill when suddenly, she couldn't feel the machine humming under her feet. Wind was blowing and she was actually running on solid ground. No, it was solid wood.


	2. Ana, This Is Jack

AN: Yay! One review was all I needed! I'm gonna continue until someone get's all pissy at me. And then I'm gonna see if they have a right to be pissy and if they don't well then SCREW YOU! Now, on with the hoopla! And if anyone has questions, I'll be happy to answer. By the way, yes, I am using the name of one of my favorite authors Libba Bray. Her whole name.

maria: Thanks for being my first reviewer. Gave me the push I needed.

Second Star to the Right: I love that book! I have page ninety-one book marked. The second paragraph. Thanks for the review.

Chapter Two

"Libba closed her eyes and tried to keep up with the treadmill when suddenly, she couldn't feel the machine humming under her feet. Wind was blowing and she was actually running on solid ground. No, it was solid wood."

Solid wood or the machine. It didn't really matter as long as she was running. Libba tried to keep at the same pace on the wood, but the change slowed her down. And so did the human being she slammed into.

Jackish P.O.V.

She appeared out of nowhere. One minute all he could see was the ocean and the next, there was a real life skeleton running towards him with a wet face and eyes closed. He didn't know what to make of it. And before he could move out of the creature's way, it ran straight into him.

Needless to say, they both toppled over onto the hard mahogany wood of the Pearl. Fortunately enough, the crew didn't seem to notice the skeletal being aboard their ship. Except for William, who noticed everything. Well, not everything. Just things that wouldn't normally want to be noticed.

Jack lifted his head up from the deck to take a closer look at the thing that hit him as Will quickly walked over. The mass of skin and bones was lying on his chest and sobbing heavily. Then it hit him. This was no creature! This was a girl!

He looked at the emaciated form on top of him and motioned for Will to help him with her. She may have been thin, but she did weigh at least 120 pounds. Will lifted the tall girl up easily. She clung on to him with a look of confusion as she looked about in a dazed manner. The girl pressed her head to Will's shoulder with a pain expression, as if she were trying to get rid of a headache.

Will whispered some words into her ear and Jack saw her nod and drop her head.

"Take her to me cabin." Jack advised Will. "I'll be with ye soon."

Will nodded and walked up the few stairs towards the Captain's cabin.

Questions about the girl were clouding Jack's mind and he couldn't wait to speak to her. It was so odd, how she came to be on his ship. He held his curiosity at bay until the sun went down, then he walked the short distance to his cabin to see the girl.

Libba P.O.V.

Libba lay on her back in a strange room on an even stranger bed. The minute she touched it, she sunk deep into the fluff. That's how heavy she was.

She couldn't remember what happened. One minute she was running and the next, she was being carried into this room. How anyone could pick up her heavy ass was beyond her.

Libba heard something happening outside and the next thing she knew, there was a pirate wannabe staring at her as if she were something disgusting yet important. Like owl pellets.

"I'd like you to stop staring at me like that." Was he staring at her fatty cheeks? Those hideous things that swallowed her face whole?

"Oh! Ye can speak English?" The wannabe pirate questioned as he brought his face closer to hers.

Libba couldn't find the words to reply. She was staring right into Johnny Depp's face. What a nightmare.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where am I?!" Libba bolted up into a sitting position.

"I'll be the one askin' the questions here," Jack clarified as he flicked his tongue out to moisten his top lip, "Now, since I'm feelin' a bit o' kindness, I'll answer yer questions. One, yer on the Black Pearl, two I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and three, yer on the Black Pearl."

"Don't be a smartass." Captain Jack Sp.... Libba knew he couldn't be joking, he looked too much like Johnny Depp. And he couldn't be just another look alike.

"Now, it's me turn, luv, who are ye, where are ye from an' who in the Lord's name decided to starve you?"

Ana, Libba almost blurted out. But she composed herself and spoke coolly.

"My name is Libba Bray and I'm from Connecticut and no one decided to starve me." Libba said the last bit with bitterness. As if someone would have enough balls to call her fat.

"Is this what all ye 'Connecticut' women look like? And why are ye wearing so little? An' how did ye end up on me ship? An'-"

"Slow down! I can't answer everything! I was hoping you'd tell me how I got here." Libba said, forgetting her Johnny-hater status for a moment.

"How do ye not know how ye got here? Ye were, after all, there when it happened."

"Did I not request you to stop being a smartass?"

"Did ye hear me say I would?"

Jack P.O.V.

This girl was beginning to get on Jack's last nerve. Who did she think she was? With her bony elbows resting on her bony knees staring at him as if he were below her. He turned around and took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned back and his face softened when he laid his eyes on her somewhat childlike body.

"Are ye hungry?" Jack asked.

"No." The girl replied sharply as if he were asking her to engage in sin.

Jack looked her over once more and offered her a change of clothes. She accepted and Jack went over to one of the trunks at the end of his bed to find her something suitable to wear.

Libba P.O.V.

I'm stuck in the movie. The thought hit Libba hard. She was stuck in the movie. Like one of those girls in the fanfictions that her friend Sarah would write. Stuck in a fucking fanfiction. Was this some sick punishment for shoving that cake down her throat?

Suddenly, there were two pairs of breeches being thrown in her face along with a flimsy shirt. Libba picked up the shirt and chose to wear to gray one of the two breeches and asked Jack where she could change. He pointed to a door Libba had noticed earlier.

It was a small closet like area with little room to maneuver. My fat ass is taking up this whole fucking closet. It's a wonder how I even fit.

"Why the fuck do I have to be so huge?" Libba mumbled to herself as she pulled the breeches on.

Jack P.O.V.

Jack heard this and at first, he wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly, but then she repeated herself. What in the blazes was she talkin' about?


	3. Barely Present Ana

AN: YAY! Another Chapter. Hey, I'm gonna stop with the Jack POV/Libba POV thing, it just gets annoying.

Maria: You log in.... But thanks for the review!

Second Star to the Right: Thank you. Too.

"Why the fuck do I have to be so huge?" Libba mumbled to herself as she pulled the breeches on.

Jack P.O.V.

Jack heard this and at first, he wasn't sure if he was hearing her correctly, but then she repeated herself. What in the blazes was she talkin' about?

Chapter Three

Jack walked up to the closet door and gently tapped it.

"Are ye alright luv?" Jack asked.

There was a grunt, followed by a falsely cheerful, "Just fine!"

Jack didn't care to question her anymore. Maybe she was considered normal in her world. Maybe, in her world, all women were like her. Jack shuddered at the thought.

There were more grunts comming from behind the door and Jack wondered if she was having trouble fitting into his clothes. How could that be? The lass was a waif!

"Are ye sure yer not hungry?" Jack asked, remembering the bones.

"I'm sure." Came the quick reply.

'What's taking her so long?', Jack wondered. At that precise moment, the closet door swung open and the girl walked out. His clothes were much too loose on her. Parts of his trousers where any other woman would fill out were hanging awkwardly on her and she had to use one of his sashes to keep them up. Jack's large white shirt was hanging on for dear life and was threatening to fall off completely and she had cleverly left her original shirt under Jack's. For modesty's sake.

"Where do I sleep?" Libba asked Jack as she tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were roaming over her large frame. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the fat that lurked there.

Jack had totally forgotten about that.

"Uh.... Let's see..." the pirate captain mumbled, "We can't 'ave ye on the floor.... Ye'll bruise too easily...."

And that part was true. Libba did bruise easily. Her shoulders were forever blanketed in black and blue from carrying her backpack around school. It wasn't like carrying a backpack was back breaking work, but the straps would rub against her skin and the bones beneath and create awful bruises.

"Well, ye'll just sleep in me bed, til we find ye another place away from the crew." Jack said as he got up.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"With Will." Of course, Jack didn't know if his friend would share his room with him. Jack, after all, did have a bit of a kicking problem. Not to mention he snored.

Will. Libba almost laughed. JackOC fiction wasn't the _only_ kind of fanfiction Sarah wrote. No siree.

Jack said his good-byes and promptly left his cabin, but not before he reached into a built in storage space and took out a bottle of rum. The good stuff. He really needed it tonight.

Libba lowered herself onto the bed and grimaced as her weight pushed it down. It was nice of him to let her have his room. Even if it was only for a little while.

Jack pulled the blanket up under his chin and huddled into a ball. He was trying to fall asleep under the stars with the moon shining down on him like a real romantic, yet dangerous pirate would, but the hard wood of the deck was keeping him awake, as were the splinters embedding themselves in his back. Yes, Will have rejected him, though Jack couldn't blame him. Especially with the pain the poor whelp had to go through the last time they had to share a room. Well, at least something good came out of that night. Jack woke up knowing that Will wasn't a eunuch after all. And that lifted a giant weight off of Jack's shoulders. He was never really fully himself around the disabled. Like that girl sleeping in his room. She was... eerily thin. Almost too thin to be human.


	4. Best of Ana

AN: I get good reviews and I like it! Okay... I'm waiting for someone to flame me. I don't know if I'll ever get this into the story, probably way later, but Libba's five foot nine and exactly 117 pounds. Now, that's pretty thin when you remember that Kate Moss is two inches shorter and only two pounds lighter and that an average model her height is around 125 pounds. By the way, tell me if I'm moving things too fast. Oh yeah, sorry it's short, I didn't want to keep you waiting too long.

Chapter Four

Jack P.O.V.

Jack opened his eyes only to see darkness. It was still night time, he realized as he took a good look around. The crewmembers that worked the evening shift were still out and the wood beneath him had turned ice cold. What was he doing on the floor anyway? Especially when he had his own room. Jack pushed himself up and made his way to his cabin, dragging his blanket behind him. He opened his cabin door and made the short trip to his bed, dropping himself on the comfortable feather filled mattress. The motion caused the object next to him to roll over and hit him square in the face. Oh. He had almost forgotten about her. Oh well, he wasn't about to leave his bed just yet. Sure the girl would be mad in the morning, but Jack could deal with that later.

Her back was pressed against his chest and Jack could feel her ribs move as she breathed. Jack slowly raised his hand up to meet with the waistband of her breeches and slipped it under her shirt. Normally, when Jack tried something like this, his destination was not an honorable one, but this time it was just for scientific purposes. Jack let his fingers wander up to her ribs and graze lightly over the curves of her bones. He couldn't help but wonder why she had done this to herself. For she had done this to herself, the girl made it very clear that it was no one else had anything to do with it. Was she punishing herself or was she fasting for a righteous cause?

While Jack was pondering this, he felt a soft kick delivered to his shin. The bag of bones claiming to be a girl stirred underneath his fingertips.

Libba P.O.V.

Libba was awake. Jack didn't know it, but she was awake. Jack! He was touching her. _He_ was _touching_ _HER_! What right did he have...? Libba's anger vanished as soon as it had appeared. Something more important was in need of attention.

For the first time in weeks, Libba felt thin. Not thin enough, but thin none the less. It was as if yesterday's hideous fat melted off and her bones came back. Her beautiful bones. Her large collar bones, the left hipbone digging into her arm. All beautiful. The perfect ribs. She loved how the last four would jut out all by themselves. She could feel the emptiness in her stomach and its want for food, but she wasn't going to cave in. Not again. She wanted to keep this feeling. This light airy feeling. Bottle it and hide it under her bed.

For some reason, she didn't mind Jack as much. He was nice. Kind of moldy, but nice. He was thin too. She was pressed up against his back and she could feel every bone in his ribcage.

She felt Jack withdraw his hand and noticed the bed move. Jack had left.


	5. News of Ana

AN: Sorry it took so long, I was recently infected with spyware. And a really hot guy at Tobinworld. A special thank you to Second Star to the Right for reviewing every chapter. And InsanityIsNotACrime. For saying she loves me. Tear. I was going to thank some more of you, except I forgot what I was going to say, so... Wait 'til I remember.

CHAPPY FIVE

He couldn't get her out of his mind. The bones. Those horrible bones. Jack shuddered as he remembered the feel of them against his palm. He contemplated telling Will about what he had seen, but decided against it. Will didn't need to know anyway...

Oh Christ! Who was he fooling? He was dying to tell someone.

Libba P.O.V.

Libba lifted herself off the bed and walked in the direction of the mirror. It was old and spotted with odd things, but she didn't care. She lifted up her shirt and pulled the breeches down to her hipbones. Almost perfect. Libba began to graze her fingertips over her ribs just as Jack had done earlier that morning.

Maybe he liked her. Maybe he liked her bones. Libba smiled as she looked down at herself. She remembered yesterday's promise and vowed not to touch a morsel of food for three days. She was going to keep this feeling.

Libba righted herself and sat on the bed. Jack had never mentioned anything about going outside, and frankly, she just didn't want to.

Will P.O.V.

Will listened intently as Jack told his story. He knew that the girl was thin, he had felt it himself, but what Jack was describing was... insane. It was almost as if he was describing a foreign animal. An emaciated dragon, perhaps.

"Jack," Will began, "How long has she been in your room?" It was obvious that he was changing the subject, but he didn't want to think about the sad bones Jack was speaking of.

"I don't know... And don't you think that this conversation's over." Jack said, shaking his index finger in Will's face, as if he were a little boy.

"Find, but don't you think it would be helpful if we introduce her to the crew?"

"And how is scaring the crew supposed to be helpful?"

"Don't be crude."

"I'm not bein' crude, I'm bein' truthful. The girl's... sort of nice, but she's a fright to look at."

Will ignored that and instead replied, "Well, you can't keep this girl on the ship and expect the others to not notice."

Will may have been daft, but he was usually the voice of reason.

Jack P.O.V

Jack had asked the crew to assemble in the kitchen. He planned on telling (warning) them about Libba. It may have been a bit extreme, but he didn't want anyone to cower in fear of the skinny girl. Especially Kato, the young cabin boy who had an unnatural fear of extremely thin people and the number thirteen. Not to mention an equally unnatural love for extremely large women and tar. Jack didn't think it'd be very welcoming if the first thing the girl saw when she stepped on deck was the cabin boy huddled in the corner with only a small bucket of tar to protect him.

Jack made a mental note to get that boy's head checked the next time they docked.


End file.
